Making It Alive
by scythe's seranade
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza live on the streets in the most rundown apartment possible. All working as waiters with low pay. But what happens when street gangs come out to play? Scarred pasts, and possibly a light towards the future with the all-famous corp. Fairy Tail! Please enjoy! No current pairings, just friends.


Umm... Kinda came up with this at random. I have small idea nekos running around my brain! Just warning ya, no clue wheather I will continue this or not. I'm kinda lazy in updating... Sorry!

Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail. DO NOT OWN. (please don't sue me...)

* * *

Chapter 1- Where we live

It's not always the same for some people. The way you live shapes who you are. Some get to live in a good neighborhood, sheltered from the life of hardships. Some never get to see a bruise on their skin. Pampered, Rich, lucky people.

Those people get to go to school, get to do things like having free time when they're young, never have to worry about being an 'adult' until they're out of college. Those people get to enjoy what they have.

The words, abuse, rape, fight, death, hardships, those lucky people know what they are. They know, see it in the news, say or think "I feel sorry..." And then move on with their lives. Not a second look. It doesn't affect them. Probably never will.

Never have to see they're friend go into a fight, and get beat up so bad that a hospital is needed. Oh wait. We can't afford going to a hospital.

Never had to work their lives away, since the age they could walk.

Never had to worry about 'will I sleep somewhere tonight?'

Never had to think 'who's going to beat me up tonight?'

Never had to ask 'am I that desperate yet?'

You see the never's of their lives

Are the always of ours.

We never wanted anything

We never asked for anything

We just would of liked a bit of luck

But there're none to spare

Right?  
_

"Oy, Lucy. Nice to see ya alive." Natsu calls from the backroom.

"Same here." I shout back.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I live in a extraordinarily small 2 room apartment in the bad side of Brooklyn, New York, with my closest friends Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster.  
We all work our butts of from 6am to 2am (the next day) at low paying jobs, 'cause none of us went to school. We were all street rats, and had to find some way to live.

We work as waiters/delivery people, I and Erza at one place, natsu and gray at the other.

We all met around the age of 5. It just clicked. We met in an alley, while it was snowing. All of us were starving. It took some time, but we became family. Fighting for each other when worse came to worse. Sharing knowledge on how to get food. At the age of 13 we found a rundown apartment and called it ours. Shortly after that we got jobs. Pooling money to pay for food. Living.

"Oy Natsu. Erza's on cleanup duty today. Where's Gray?" I ask, walking into the room. Natsu's on his bed (A bunch of blankets nicely laid out on the floor with a cheap pillow) lying down with his hands behind his head. Normal attire, A vest, his white scarf, knee length shorts and sandals.

"Same as Erza." He answers, staring at the cracked celling. Sometimes I wonder if this place will come crashing down on us it's so old.

"I'm starting on dinner. Attempt at chicken soup?" I ask, looking at the decrepit kitchen we have. It was a miraculous discovery, But the apartment still had power and working appliances in it when we found it.

"Sure. I'm back at work in 5 hours."

I started the stove, and poured some water into it. Our dinner comprised of what tip money/performance money we got off our jobs. The faster and better Natsu and Gray was got half the money. For us, they were the most popular in their joint. For us, the more sex appeal.

30 minutes later, Erza and Gray walk through the door. One of Gray's arms is around Erza's neck, supporting his weight. Bruises cover most of his skin, and blood flows through a mark on his chest.

"Oh my God! What happened?!" I quickly turn off the stove, and run to Gray, taking the other half of his weight. Natsu runs to the cabinet an gets some bandages.

"One of the other waiters," He winces, "Got pissed at me and decided to ah..." He just points to his body.

"Nothing serious. The cut was just a scrape on the floor" Erza says as she begins tending to Gray's wounds. Natsu does the same while I return to cooking.

"Gray, you're not going back to work for at least 2 days." I say while tossing some onions into the pot

"I'll cover." Natsu grunts while finishing the last bandage needed

"Thanks" Gray says before falling asleep.

"Erza, how much money did we get for this week?" I ask her while she moves to put covers on Gray.

"We got 150 and the boys made 50 from tip so that's $200." She replies. I see her walk over to her bed and lay down.

"That should be enough to feed us... I think..." I reply. I finish the soup and let it cool. Walking to the room we all sleep in, I bring the bowls and the pot. we all have a space on the floor. There's one medium-sized window. Wooden floor boards that creak, and a small table for a clock.

"Dinner. It's soup." I say, and Erza and Natsu walk over. Erza goes to wake Gray, and I lie down in bed after quickly drinking what I made.

"Nice job." Erza says. Natsu and Gray give similar reactions. Over the years, It's usually been me cooking.

I collect the bowls and leave them in the sink for Natsu to wash when he gets back the next day.

"Goodnight." We all mumble before blacking out. 5 hours of sleep, and the day repeats.

End of first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please review!

See ya~!


End file.
